The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lily of the Nile plant, Agapanthus ‘Galaxy White’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Galaxy White’. Agapanthus ‘Galaxy White’ was selected by the inventor in July of 2012 in the research fields of a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The new plant originated from the controlled cross between the female or seed parent known as ‘Old Wayside Gardens Clone’ (not patented) and ‘Kingston Blue’ (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The new plant was selected as a single seedling from this cross and was assigned the breeder code H10-04-01 during the remainder of the trial process.
The new plant has been asexually propagated by division and shoot tip tissue culture at the same wholesale nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2012 with all resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same unique traits as the original plant. Agapanthus ‘Galaxy White’ has proven to be stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The most similar known lily of the Nile cultivars are: ‘Pavlova’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,542, ‘Snow Pixie’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,470, ‘White Heaven’ (not patented), ‘Prolific White’ (not patented) and ‘WP001’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,357. ‘Pavlova’ and ‘Snow Pixie’ are shorter in flower with fewer flowers per stem and less winter-hardy than the new plant. ‘Snowstorm’ (not patented) is also shorter in flower with fewer flowers, but hardiness has not been compared. ‘White Heaven’ is slightly shorter in flower, has larger flowers and larger flower heads, and the foliage is wider and is also much less winter-hardy. ‘Prolific White’ has slight dark purple pigment near the top of the flower stems and is equally as hardy. ‘WP001’ is much shorter but hardiness has not been compared.
The female plant has a light blue flower with fewer flowers per umbel. ‘Kingston Blue’ has blue flowers with fewer flower per stem, flowering height is shorter and not as winter-hardy as the new plant.
Agapanthus ‘Galaxy White’ differs from all other lily of the Nile plants known to the applicant, by the combination of the following traits:                1. White flowers in large heads on tall, stiff stems;        2. Long season of bloom.        3. Winter-hardy, compact, clean, medium-green foliage that goes dormant in the winter;        4. Flowering begins about mid-July with excellent coverage and sending new scapes into late summer for about six weeks;        